Conversaciones a Medias
by Mokonyan
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando estás enamorado de tu mejor amiga y escuchas una conversación que te deja sin esperanzas? One-shot SXS! Pesimo summary pero plis pasen y lean!


_Conversaciones a medias_

Corría, corría sin parar por las calles de Tomoeda sin un rumbo fijo. Yo un joven de 15 años de desordenado cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color ámbar y piel ligeramente bronceada, mi nombre, Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué estoy corriendo? Se preguntaran. Pues por una simple razón, acababa de cometer la estupidez más grande de mi vida, ¿de nuevo no saben de qué hablo? Bueno todo esto empezó esta mañana….

-Flashback-

Llegue a mi escuela, la secundaria Seijo, entre al aula, salude con un leve "buenos días" y me senté en mi puesto de siempre, al final, junto a la ventana; vi mi reloj de pulsera, faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases, eso significaba que _ella_ llegaría en 3…2…1…

-"¡Llegué!"

Sí, _ella_ siempre llegaba tarde, o justo a tiempo, como esta vez…

-"¡Buenos días a todos!"- saludó ella dirigiéndose a su asiento, frente a mí, -¡Buenos días Shaoran!-me saludó ella y mis mejillas obtuvieron un leve tono carmesí.

Y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Quién es _ella_? Para que yo esté al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, bueno, pues aquella jovencita de cabello castaño claro hasta arriba de los hombros, alegres ojos verdes, dulce y angelical sonrisa además de un esbelto cuerpo (tomando en cuenta que tiene 15 años, al igual que yo) es mi mejor amiga, y aunque ella no lo sepa, mi amor platónico, si, ya lo sé, es el típico caso del mejor amigo enamorado, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Si es prácticamente una diosa, hermosa, dulce, despistada, adorablemente infantil… ¿me estoy poniendo cursi? Bueno, el caso es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué? Por qué soy un cobarde, ya que no se lo he dicho, pero, aun así, sé que ella no me corresponde… lo sé por qué una vez la escuché hablando con sus amigas, no sé de qué iba la conversación, pero alcance a escuchar como su mejor amiga (y prima) Tomoyo Daidouji le decía "jeje, no te hagas saku, sabemos que a ti te gusta shaoran" y también escuche como, destrozando mi corazón en pedazos ella le decía "Pero que dices Tommy, a Shaoran lo veo como mi mejor amigo, nada más", después de eso no quise escuchar más, pero a partir de ese día, hace aproximadamente dos semanas, inevitablemente me aleje de ella, con el corazón herido.

Mi mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragisawa, novio de la prima de Sakura (si, así se llama mi ninfa de ojos verdes) siempre me dijo que no debí confiar en una conversación a medias, pero creo que con lo que escuche era suficiente, ¿no es verdad?

Saliendo de mi ensoñación por pensar en todo lo que ha pasado me concentré (o por lo menos lo intenté) en la clase, la mañana pasó rápida para mí ya que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, así llegó la hora del receso, fui uno de los últimos en salir, Sakura estaba esperándome afuera, junto con mi mejor amigo y su novia.

-Shaoran!-sonrió con dulzura mi ángel al ver que aparentemente esta vez sí pasaría el receso con ella (les dije que me había distanciado, ¿no es así?, a lo cual yo no quise quitarle la ilusión y aunque me lastimaba estar cerca de ella me resigne a acompañarlos- ven, vamos, tengo hambre- volvió a decir ella tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara con su simple contacto, provocando un sonrojo en mis mejillas, que como siempre ella no notó, pero para mí mala suerte, los otros dos presentes sí, quienes rieron divertidos ante la mirada curiosa de Sakura.

-Ay Saku, que despistada eres…- rió Tomoyo al percatarse de que, como siempre, ella no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Hoe? ¿Por qué lo dices Tommy?

-Por nada querida Sakura, por nada- le contesto Eriol esta vez, mientras yo les lanzaba una mirada asesina, pero a la vez algo triste a ambos.

Todo el resto del día, me lo pasé pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en mis sentimientos hacia ella, y en lo mucho que sufro (sí, soy dramático ¿y?).

Justo cuando salíamos los cuatro del salón de clases para ir a nuestras respectivas casas me quede viendo fijamente a Sakura… _"Ya no aguanto más_" me dije y en un arrebato de rabia y desesperación, tomé una hoja de un cuaderno anillado que tenía y escribí lo que no me atrevía a decir: "Te amo", todo esto bajo la mirada extrañada de mis amigos. Arrugue el papel frustrado, formando una pelotita, la cual lancé a Sakura, quien la atrapó aun mirándome extrañada y algo… ¿preocupada? , aun así, sin importarme eso, corrí escapando de ellos, no quería ver lo que pasaría cuando ella lo leyera, no quería que me rechazara, pero ya no podía soportar más el hecho de que ella no lo supiera, así que corrí escuchando sus llamados pero sin voltearme, y así salí (aun corriendo) de la escuela.

-Fin Flashback-

Y aquí me encuentro ahora, en el parque pingüino, bajo mi cerezo favorito, insultándome internamente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, seguro ahora Sakura ni siquiera me hablaría, no, peor que eso, ni siquiera me miraría a la cara nunca más, todo porque no supe controlarme y le había confesado (aunque por medio de un papel) lo que siento, que estúpido soy…

Deje de insultarme cuando escuché unos pasos apresurados que venían hacia mí y sentí como era observado, levante la vista asustado, rogando a los cielos que no fuera quien yo creía, pero lamentablemente (n/a: en realidad afortunadamente ¬w¬) si era Sakura, quien respiraba entrecortadamente, se veía exhausta…un momento… ¿vino corriendo a buscarme? No pude continuar con mis cavilaciones ya que su voz me lo impidió

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí…-susurró ella cuando logró recuperar el aliento, de repente, noté un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Shaoran… ¿esto que escribiste es cierto?- pregunto luego de observarnos por unos segundos, su sonrojo aumentó, y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que ya no podría huir más, así que me levante, me acerque un poco a ella, y bajé la vista, la cual denotaba tristeza, ya que sabía que ella no me correspondía y susurre un "si". Luego de eso, se formó un incómodo silencio por unos minutos, no sé cuál fue su reacción porque mantuve mi viste fija en el suelo, pero sin poder soportar más ese frío silencio que me mataba por dentro, levanté la vista para encontrar su mirada sorprendida junto con otro sentimiento que no supe identificar.

-No te preocupes Sakura, sé que no me correspondes, y no tienes que hacerlo ni sentirte culpable, yo sol…- no pude completar la frase por que sentí los dulces labios de Sakura sobre los míos… ¿Sakura me estaba besando?... ¡Sí! ¡Sakura me estaba besando! Cuando logré salir de mi estupefacción no pude hacer más que corresponderle aquel beso abrazándola por la cintura, a pesar de todas la preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza, cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos y sin poder evitarlo (y sin querer hacerlo) junté mi frente con la de ella, ambos abrimos los ojos y yo la miré interrogante, pero antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa ella susurro algo que me dejo perplejo.

-Yo también te amo, Shaoran.- Al escucharla abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, pero mi expresión cambió por completo a una de ternura y más cuando la escuche continuar, separándose de mi ligeramente- Lamento mucho no habértelo dicho antes y haberte hecho sufrir tanto, tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo…y más cuando noté que te alejabas de mí…- en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron tristes y amenazaban con salir lágrimas de ellos. Mi corazón se estrujó, ella había sufrido por mi culpa, por mi estúpida terquedad y cobardía. Me sentía realmente culpable pero antes de poder disculparme ella habló.

-Eriol me contó que escuchaste lo que conversábamos mis amigas y yo el otro día- _"tenía que ser el condenado de Eriol"_ pensé- yo…en realidad no quise decir eso Shaoran, estaba muy nerviosa; jugábamos "verdad o reto"…

-¿Así que solo fue un juego de "verdad o reto"?-le pregunte yo, mientras me sentía como un idiota de nuevo

-Sí, pero por lo que veo tú no terminaste de escuchar la conversación-dijo ella con una sonrisa algo divertida- ya que Tomoyo me "obligó" a confesar que en realidad si te amo después de haberlo negado, que fue lo que al parecer tú escuchaste- Si antes me sentía un idiota ahora soy el pelmazo número 1 del mundo…

-Perdóname Sakura, es culpa mía por no darme cuenta de que tú también estabas sufriendo, y de no darme cuenta también de que Eriol generalmente tiene razón–en ese momento Sakura me miró interrogante, yo solo sonreí para terminar de decir- ¿podrías perdonar a este idiota?- la mire de manera suplicante, esperando que pudiera perdonar la tonterías de un chico enamorado. La vi sonreír para luego hablarme.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Shaoran- me dijo, con la mirada alegre, y las mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que yo. Y sin poder esperar más volví a besarla para luego susurrarle de nuevo

-Te amo Sakura

-Y yo a ti Shaoran- obtuve como respuesta, y estaba seguro de que jamás me cansaría de escuchar esa frase.

_Definitivamente no hay que confiar en conversaciones a medias_

(N/a: lo que ellos no sabían era que una pareja los espiaba desde los arbustos cercanos, la chica con una cámara en mano)

-¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!- dijo la joven amatista a su novio con estrellitas en los ojos mientras seguía grabándolo todo con su cámara de video.

-Tommy, ¿no deberíamos darles privacidad?- le pregunto su novio.

-¡Oh Eriol, pero no me puedo perder esto, hay que guardar este momento para la posteridad! – dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- además luego verán lo adorables que se veían y se pondrán taaaan rojos- rio ella entre maquiavélica y divertida.

- Que mala eres Tommy- dijo el chico sonriendo divertido- me parece una estupenda idea- concordó luego el, sonriendo de la misma manera que su novia mientras observaban a los acaramelados castaños quienes ahora se abrazaban.

Fin!


End file.
